Perfect Stranger
by Miuu
Summary: Die beiden Jüngsten von Weiß und Schwarz wurden entführt und sitzen nun in einem Keller mitten im Nirgendwo fest. Bringen die beiden sich schon um, bevor jemand sie retten kann, oder kommt doch alles ganz anders?


**Inhalt: **Omi und Nagi wurden entführt und finden sich eingesperrt in einem Keller irgendwo im Nirgendo wieder. Bringen die beiden sich schon um, bevor Weiß oder Schwarz zur Rettung eilen können, oder kommt doch alles ganz anders?

**Pairing(s):** Omi x Nagi

**Kommentar:** Ursprünglich hatte ich nicht vor, sie zu veröffentlichen, sie dann aber so lieb gewonnen, dass ich es doch getan hab. Wahrscheinlich wirft sie letztendlich mehr Fragen auf, als sie klärt XD' Ich hatte lange geplant, irgendwann mal eine Fortsetzung mit Antworten zu schreiben... aber na ja. Es hat sich nie ergeben.

**Warnung:** Möchte ich hier nicht explizit erläutern, um nicht zu spoilern. Wer damit eventuell ein Problem hat, kann hier aufhören zu lesen, oder mich gern kontaktieren und nachfragen, welche Warnungen ich setzen würde ^^

* * *

**Perfect Stranger**

Ein leicht modriger Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Geruch von Staub.

Er schien auf dem Boden zu liegen. Zumindest war es hart. Und staubig. Wo war er hier?

Mühsam versuchte er, die Augen zu öffnen, wurde von einem stechenden Schmerz in seinem Hinterkopf aber davon abgehalten. Verdammt noch mal, da musste ihn aber jemand ziemlich arg erwischt haben.

Also gab der Junge dieses sinnlose Unterfangen zunächst einmal auf und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Angestrengt dachte er darüber nach, wie er hierher gekommen sein könnte, und selbst dieses Nachdenken verursachte ihm Schmerzen. Er wusste nur noch, dass er heute recht früh unterwegs gewesen war, dafür, dass es Samstag war und noch keine Mission anstand. Er war allein diese kleine Straße entlanggelaufen, und dann… ja, und ab da wusste er nichts mehr. Wahrscheinlich hatte man ihn dort niedergeschlagen. Aber warum? Und vor allem – wer?

Schwarz? Unlogisch, sie hätten ihn auch gleich töten können. Aber vielleicht wollten sie Aya und die anderen mit ihm anlocken… verdammt, er musste hier schleunigst raus.

Omi horchte kurz auf, als sich plötzlich ein leises Rascheln vernehmen ließ. Ein Rascheln wie von Kleidung. War er wohlmöglich nicht allein hier? Hatten sie die anderen wohlmöglich auch schon gefangen genommen?

Vorsichtig versuchte das jüngste Mitglied von Weiß nun doch, seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Ah, bist du auch endlich aufgewacht?" Diese Stimme… er kannte sie, zumindest glaubte er das. Aber er konnte doch nicht wirklich…

Nun endlich gelang es Omi, die Augen zu öffnen und einen Blick auf seine Umgebung zu erhaschen.

„N-nagi?" Seine Stimme klang rau und kratzig, er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob der andere ihn gehört hatte. Doch Nagi nickte kurz, ohne Omi anzusehen. Dieser setzte sich nun vorsichtig auf und blickte den anderen verwundert an. Was machte Nagi hier? War er hier, um ihn zu bewachen? Wäre irgendwie ziemlich unsinnig. „Nagi, was machen wir hier?" Noch immer war seine Stimme leise, doch Omi erwartete eh keine Antwort von dem anderen. Warum auch, schließlich waren sie Feinde, die jede Chance nutzen würden, um einander zu töten.

Einen Moment lang blickte ein mitternachtsblaues Augenpaar unschlüssig zu Omi hinüber, dann wandte Nagi erneut den Blick ab. „Irgendjemand hat uns hierher gebracht und hält uns jetzt hier fest." Omi blickte Nagi nur verständnislos an. „Jemand, der Schwarz und Weiß offensichtlich miteinander konfrontieren will." Einen Moment dauerte Omis irritierter Blick noch an, dann begann er, in seinen Taschen zu wühlen. „Du brauchst gar nicht erst nach deinen Giftpfeilen suchen, die hat man dir ebenfalls abgenommen."

„Aber woher…?" Nagi zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wenn du sie noch gehabt hättest, hätte ich sie dir weggenommen. Wär' mir sonst etwas zu riskant gewesen." Na wunderbar. Großartig! Nun saß er hier also fest. Ohne seine Darts, zusammen in einem Raum mit Nagi, im Grunde völlig hilflos.

„Und warum bist du bitte noch hier? Ich meine, so ein Türschloss dürfte ja wohl kein Hindernis sein." Himmel, was war überhaupt ein Hindernis, wenn man telekinetische Kräfte besaß? Vielleicht sollte er nicht zu viele Fragen stellen, wenn er die nächsten paar Minuten überleben wollte.

Ein leichtes Seufzen ließ sich vernehmen und verwundert blickte Omi zu dem anderen Jungen.

„Sie funktionieren nicht." Bedrückt ließ Nagi den Kopf hängen. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, was die mir da verabreicht haben", der Dunkelhaarige deutete auf ein kleines Einstichloch an seinem linken Handgelenk, „aber es unterbindet meine Telekinese. Und hat verfluchte Nebenwirkungen…" Langsam lehnte Nagi seinen Kopf gegen die Wand, an der er saß, und schloss die Augen.

Erst jetzt fiel Omi auf, dass der andere tatsächlich nicht gut aussah. Vorsichtig trottete er zu Nagi hinüber und hockte sich vor ihm hin, den Blick auf das zierliche Gesicht gerichtet.

„Was?" Erschrocken wandte Omi seinen Blick ab, als Nagi die Augen wieder öffnete, verharrte aber an seinem Platz.

„Wir müssen hier raus."

„Wir?"

„Na zumindest ich. Du kannst gern hier bleiben, wenn dir das lieber ist." Damit stand Omi auf und sah sich zum ersten Mal den Raum näher an, in dem sie sich befanden. Da er nur ein recht kleines Fenster – vergittert, sodass es nicht als Fluchtweg dienen konnte – besaß, durch das nicht viel Licht eindringen konnte, und sich auch nirgends eine Lampe entdecken ließ, war es ziemlich dunkel, aber gerade noch hell genug, um die Gegenstände zu erkennen, die sich in diesem Raum befanden. Zugegebenermaßen nicht gerade viele Gegenstände. Größtenteils lagen Holzteile herum, Bretter verschiedener Größen, allesamt recht abgenutzt aussehend. Außerdem ließ sich ein Tisch erkennen, der auf einer Menge anderem Gerümpel stand. An der Wand, an der er und Nagi bis eben gesessen hatten, verliefen ein paar Rohre.

Aber es schien weit und breit nichts zu geben, was ihnen zur Flucht verhelfen konnte. Omi machte ein paar Schritte durch den Raum, dann kletterte er an ein paar Brettern zum Fenster hinauf. Es war keine Glasscheibe davor, aber durch die Gitter unmöglich, hinauszuklettern. Außerdem hätten weder Nagi noch er hindurchgepasst, obwohl sie beide wirklich nicht groß gebaut waren. Der Junge warf einen hilflosen Blick hinaus. Die Straße befand sich viele Meter unter ihnen, eine kleine Seitenstraße, vielleicht auch nur ein Hinterhof. Zumindest nicht sehr belebt dort draußen. Direkt gegenüber befand sich ein anderes hohes Gebäude, sodass er nicht sehr weit sehen konnte.

„HALLO?", schrie Omi plötzlich hinaus und wartete auf eine Antwort. Er spürte Nagis Blick auf sich ruhen, bemühte sich aber, ihn zu ignorieren. „IST DA JEMAND?" Erneut folgte keine Antwort. Sicher. Es wäre zu einfach gewesen. Wer wusste schon, wo sie sich hier befanden. Vermutlich außerhalb der Stadt, an irgendeinem Ort, den kein normaler Mensch je aufsuchte.

Resignierend hangelte sich Omi wieder nach unten, ging auf die andere Seite des Raumes, direkt auf die Tür zu und drückte die kalte Klinke hinunter. Abgeschlossen. Oh welch Wunder.

„Sehr intelligent, Bombay-san, aber stell dir vor, _das_ hab selbst ich schon versucht." Bombay-_san_? Omi musste schmunzeln. Das hörte sich wirklich mehr als dämlich an. Der Codename Bombay und die höfliche Anrede zusammen waren einfach nur lächerlich und verdammt ungewohnt. Allerdings war die ganze Situation ebenso ungewohnt und wahrscheinlich nicht minder lächerlich. Er und Nagi schon seit mehr als zehn Minuten in einem Raum – und beide lebten noch. Und irgendwie war es auch verdammt niedlich von Nagi, ihn Bombay-san zu nennen. Aber das brauchte er ja nicht unbedingt zu wissen.

Also ließ er sich direkt neben das jüngste Mitglied von Schwarz nieder. Wenn er seine telekinetischen Kräfte tatsächlich nicht einsetzen konnte, – und er sah nicht so aus, als hätte er dies bloß erfunden – war Nagi sicherlich keine Gefahr für ihn.

„Und nun?" Nagi sprach wirklich wenig, schoss es Omi durch den Kopf. Nun gut, Schwarz und Weiß hatten eigentlich auch keinen guten Grund, miteinander zu sprechen, und Omi war insgeheim erstaunt, als Nagi antwortete.

„Nun müssen wir warten. Wir kommen hier nicht raus." Omi nickte nur langsam, vor sich hin starrend. Nagi seufzte kurz und fuhr dann fort. „Da scheint jemand Spaß daran zu haben, Blut zu sehen…"

„Hm?" Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Nagi weitersprach.

„Bombay-san, einer von uns beiden wird heute sterben. Schwarz sucht nach mir, und Weiß nach dir."

„Und je nachdem, wer von den beiden als erstes auftaucht…"

„Wirst du oder ich getötet, ja."

„Tolle Aussichten." Nagi nickte. Eine kurze Phase des Schweigens entstand, dann sprang Omi erneut auf und lief umher.

„Verdammt noch mal, irgendeinen Weg hier raus _muss_ es doch geben!"

„Du scheinst ja sehr an deinem Leben zu hängen."

„Wenn Schwarz und Weiß gleichzeitig hier auftauchen, dann sind auch die anderen in Gefahr! Und im Grunde häng ich tatsächlich an meinem Leben, ja.

„Hey, die Chancen stehen immer noch fünfzig zu fünfzig, dass nicht du, sondern…

„Und _du_ kommst hier auch lebend raus." Nagi starrte den anderen verwundert an und Omi war nicht weniger erstaunt über seine Worte, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er soeben gesagt hatte. Einen Moment lang blickte er beschämt zur Seite, dann jedoch lächelte der Junge und beugte sich über Nagi. „Das wär' doch kein Kunststück, dich so zu töten." Er grinste. „Irgendwann einmal bring ich dich persönlich um, verlass dich drauf, Nagi-chan."

„Nenn mich nicht so…" Verlegen wandte das Schwarzmitglied sich ab und Omi schien es fast, als hätte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf die Wangen des anderen gelegt. Er selbst zuckte nur mit den Schultern, kroch dann wieder über den Berg von Gerümpel und setzte sich an das kleine Fenster. Erneut entstand diese bedrückende Stille, und Omi überlegte krampfhaft, wie er dieses Schweigen durchbrechen konnte. Sie kamen hier nicht raus, das war ihm auch klar. Und einer von ihnen beiden würde sterben, wenn sie keinen Ausweg mehr fanden. Aber dieses Schweigen tat ihnen auch nicht besonders gut.

„Wie alt bist du?"

„Was?" Erstaunt blickte Nagi den anderen an. Er hätte wohl alles Mögliche im Augenblick erwartet, aber so etwas…

„Ich hab dich gefragt, wie alt du bist." Omi grinste ein wenig. „Keine Angst, ich will dich nicht ausspionieren oder so. Tut mir leid, du musst mir auch nicht antworten."

„…15." Überrascht blickte Omi den Jungen an, der noch immer an dem gleichen Platz verharrte wie vorhin. „Was?", kam es als Antwort auf den verwunderten Blick.

„Nichts, ich war nur immer fest davon überzeugt, dass du älter bist als ich." Nagi blickte ihn fragend an und es bedurfte keiner Worte, um klar zu machen, was er wissen wollte. „17. Aber du wirkst viel älter, auch wenn du recht klein und niedlich bist."

„Ach, Bombay-san, weißt du…"

„Omi." Nun war es Nagi, der den anderen verwundert anschaute. „Mein Name ist Omi, nenn mich ruhig so." Ein leicht sarkastisches Lächeln legte sich auf Nagis Lippen.

„Risikofreudig bist du gar nicht, nicht wahr?"

„Wieso?" Omi grinste ein wenig. „Da doch einer von uns beiden hier wahrscheinlich nicht mehr herauskommt, ist es doch egal. Und das ewige ‚Bombay-san' geht mir einfach auf die Nerven."

„Omi also…" Erneutes Schweigen. Dann erhob sich Nagi plötzlich, stütze sich mit einer Hand vorsichtig an der Wand ab und ging dann auf Omi, der noch immer auf dem Gerümpelhaufen saß, zu. „Du machst dir genauso viel Sorgen um Weiß wie um dich, wenn nicht noch mehr, nicht wahr? Du hast Angst, dass ihnen etwas passieren könnte." Mühsam begann Nagi, ebenfalls an den Holzteilen hochzuklettern, was ihm jedoch nicht ganz so einfach gelang wie Omi.

„Wir sind Freunde, ist doch klar, dass ich mir Sorgen um sie mache." Nagi blickte den anderen einen Moment lang erstaunt an, dann wollte er einen weiteren Schritt machen, trat aber ins Leere und wäre beinahe unsanft wieder unten auf dem Boden gelandet. In diesem Augenblick aber griff Omi mit einer Hand nach der Schulter des Kleineren, die andere schlang er um den zierlichen Körper und hielt ihn so fest. „Du solltest ein bisschen besser aufpassen." Es klang nicht tadelnd, nicht vorwurfsvoll, nicht genervt. Es klang ein wenig… besorgt?

Beschämt wandte Nagi seinen Blick ab und nickte nur kurz. Dann zog Omi ihn zu sich hoch, Nagi hauchte ein leises ‚Danke' und machte es sich dann neben Omi bequem, soweit dies auf einem Berg von Holzteilen eben möglich war.

„Deine Freunde also…"

„Ja, wieso? Wir leben zusammen, wir… _arbeiten_ zusammen, also ist doch klar, dass wir Freunde sind. Ja, sicher, manchmal streiten wir uns auch ganz schön, aber eigentlich hält so was nie lange an." Omi lächelte, als Nagi jedoch nichts entgegnete, nur traurig vor sich hinstarrte, blickte er den Jungen fragend an. „Was ist?"

„Es muss schön sein, Freunde zu haben."

„Aber sind die anderen bei Schwarz nicht deine Freunde?"

„Freunde? Die drei sind sicher vieles für mich, aber ganz bestimmt keine Freunde oder gar eine Familie. Manchmal wünsch ich mir eben einfach nur, dass es jemanden gibt, der mich gern hat, und den ich auch gern haben kann." Omi sah den anderen noch einen Augenblick mitleidig an, dann lächelte er jedoch und legte den Arm um den Kleineren, der daraufhin erschrocken aufsah.

„Irgendwann findest du so jemanden, ganz bestimmt."

„Wenn ich den heutigen Tag überlebe." Verwundert lehnte Nagi sich an Omi. Verwundert darüber, dass ihm diese Berührung nichts ausmachte – weder ihm selbst noch Omi. Es musste an der ganzen Situation liegen. Sie beide waren niedergeschlagen, einer von ihnen würde heute sterben, also konnten sie auch einziges Mal in ihrem Leben freundlich zu einander sein. Den Rest würden die anderen schon übernehmen. Und außerdem tat es gut, mal in den Arm genommen zu werden, einmal schwach sein zu dürfen.

Omi wandte seinen Blick verlegen ab, strich aber sanft mit seiner Hand an Nagis Arm auf und ab. Irgendwie tat der Kleine ihm leid. Sie hatten beide ein nicht gerade schönes Leben, aber er hatte immer noch Aya, Ken und Yōji, die ihn aufmunterten, wenn es ihm mal nicht gut ging, die sich um ihn kümmerten, die einfach für ihn da waren. Aber Nagi schien niemanden zu haben. Er… er wollte ihm helfen. Aber das war so absurd. Sie beide waren Feinde. Wenn sie hier durch ein Wunder doch noch lebend herauskommen würden, dann würden sie morgen keine Sekunde zögern, einander zu töten, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot. Und jetzt hielt er Nagi im Arm und versuchte ihn zu trösten. Und wusste dabei nicht einmal so genau, ob dem anderen dies überhaupt recht war.

Verlegen zog Omi den Arm zurück und rutschte ein Stückchen von Nagi weg. Demnächst sollte er erst nachdenken, und dann handeln.

Nagi war überrascht, vermied es aber, Blickkontakt mit Omi herzustellen. Auch ein wenig Enttäuschung machte sich in dem Schwarzmitglied breit. Aber er konnte Omi verstehen. Nicht nur, dass er sein Feind war, er war noch dazu ein Junge, ein Junge wie Omi selbst. Aber ihm selbst hatte es nichts ausgemacht. Er hatte es wirklich genossen und wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts sehnlicher, als dass Omi ihn wieder umarmen würde, dass er wieder die Nähe des anderen spüren konnte. Aber warum das ganze?

War es wirklich nur die Tatsache, dass sich mal jemand um ihn kümmerte? Irgendjemand? Und war ihm im Grunde vollkommen egal, wer es war? Oder…

Oder lag es tatsächlich an Omi? An der liebenswürdigen Art des anderen, ihm Mut zuzusprechen, ihn zu trösten?

Omi schien so lebensfroh und fröhlich zu sein, wie er immer versuchte hatte, zu sein. Er war… er schien ein normales Leben zu führen, man sah ihm einfach nicht an, dass er einen Haufen Probleme am Hals hatte. Er hatte es scheinbar nicht verlernt, sich zu freuen, und mochten es auch noch so kleine Dinge sein, die ihn glücklich machten. Er schien nicht verlernt zu haben, zu leben.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Nagis Lippen. Oh ja, es lag an Omi. Der niedliche Junge schien es ihm tatsächlich irgendwie angetan zu haben.

Omi wühlte währenddessen in seinen Taschen und holte schließlich zwei Bonbons hervor, steckte sich eines in den Mund und reichte das andere Nagi, der ihn daraufhin verwirrt ansah.

„Keine Angst", lachte Omi, „normalerweise vergifte ich die Bonbons nicht, die ich mit mir rumtrage." Auch Nagi lächelte nun wieder.

„Du bist so verdammt freundlich zu mir." Er griff nach dem Bonbon, verharrte einen winzigen Augenblick in der Handfläche des anderen und nahm dann das Bonbon an sich.

„Schlimm?"

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Es freut mich." Auch er steckte sich das Bonbon nun in den Mund und lächelte Omi an, der daraufhin zurücklächelte.

Es war _definitiv_ absurd. Aber… es war schön.

* * *

Sie wussten nicht, wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war. Sie hatten noch ein wenig über dieses und jenes gesprochen, und Nagi wurde sich immer klarer darüber, dass er Omi wirklich gern hatte.

Sicher, wie sollte er so etwas schon nach so kurzer Zeit behaupten können. Bis vor wenigen Stunden waren sie noch Todfeinde gewesen, hatten sich gegenseitig misstraut. Aber Omis offene und zutrauliche Art hatte ihn schnell in seinen Bann gezogen.

Vielleicht, wenn sie sich unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt hätten, vielleicht wären sie sogar Freunde geworden.

„Nagi?"

„Hm?" Erschrocken blickte Nagi auf, direkt in das lächelnde Gesicht Omis.

„Worüber denkst du denn so viel nach?"

„Nur so. Was wolltest du?"

„Ich dachte nur, vielleicht funktionieren deine telekinetischen Kräfte ja wieder und wir kommen hier doch noch raus." Verlegen blickte er zu Seite, woraufhin Nagi lächelte. Omi sah so unglaublich liebenswert aus, wenn er verlegen war.

„Omi-kun, ich weiß nicht…"

„Du musst nicht", räumte Omi sofort ein, doch Nagi konnte die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen sehen. Sicher, er musste Angst haben, auch wenn er sich das nicht anmerken ließ. Er selbst wollte auch nichts wie raus hier.

„Na schön, ich versuch's." Zögernd stand Nagi auf und trat in die Mitte des Raumes. Omi folgte ihm scheu, blieb aber einen guten Meter von ihm entfernt stehen. Der dunkelhaarige Junge schloss die Augen, hob seine Hand leicht und konzentrierte sich.

Stille.

Omi wagte es fast nicht, zu atmen. Wenn es Nagi jetzt gelang, seine Telekinese wieder einzusetzen, dann waren sie vielleicht gerettet, dann konnten sie hier raus. Aber dann wäre er vollkommen hilflos, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass Nagi ihm die letzten paar Stunden etwas vorgespielt hatte. Oder es einfach nicht glauben wollte, dass der andere ihn angelogen haben könnte. Auch wenn er es sich noch nicht ganz eingestehen wollte, so hatte er Nagi doch irgendwie in sein Herz geschlossen.

Dann plötzlich gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall, sodass Nagi erschrocken ein Stück zurückwich und Omi schützend die Arme um den Kleineren schlang.

„OK… _irgendetwas_ ist offen." Nagi nickte.

„Fragt sich bloß, _was_." Vorsichtig befreite er sich aus Omis Umarmung und ging auf die Tür zu, wobei der andere ihm dicht folgte. Zögernd blickte er Omi an, und als dieser nickte, drückte er vorsichtig die Klinke herunter.

Abgeschlossen. Noch immer.

Ungläubig sank Nagi auf den Boden.

„Verdammt…" Omi kauerte sich neben ihn und nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm.

„Ist schon gut, es ist nicht deine Schuld." Zärtlich strich er dem Kleineren über den Kopf. Nagi konnte spüren, wie ihm ein paar vereinzelte Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

Verdammt, er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass es wieder funktionieren würde. Omi hatte so viel Hoffnung in ihn gelegt, und er hatte ihn enttäuscht.

„Tut mir leid", brachte er schwach hervor, dicht an den anderen geschmiegt.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es in Ordnung ist." Omi wollte gerade seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen legen, als ein zischendes Geräusch ihn aufblicken ließ. Suchend sah er sich um, bis sein Blick schließlich nach rechts schweifte.

„Oh, verdammt, Nagi!" Erschrocken fuhr Nagi herum, setzte zu einem 'Was?' an, ersparte sich aber sämtliche Fragen, als sein Blick auf die Wasserrohre fiel. Auf das Rohr, aus dem sich in diesem Augenblick ein gigantischer Wasserstrahl seinen Weg bahnte und schon den halben Boden durchnässt hatte.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein…"

„Ist es aber! Nagi, mach irgendwas, damit das aufhört!", schrie Omi, der schon bis zu den Knöcheln im Wasser stand.

„Aber warum steigt das Wasser so schnell an? Verdammt, was ist das für eine Tür, dass da kein Wasser drunter durchfließen kann?"

„Darüber würd ich mir später Gedanken machen, jetzt sollten wir erst mal irgendwas gegen dieses Hochwasser machen! Wenn das nämlich nirgendwo ablaufen kann, können wir in fünf Minuten hier schwimmen!" Nagi nickte nur verstört. Wunderbar, jetzt wussten sie wenigstens, _was_ vorhin so geknallt hatte. Und es war seine Schuld. „NAGI!" Hastig eilte Nagi zu Omi, der verzweifelt versuchte, irgendwie die Fontäne zum Stillstand zu bringen. Das Wasser reichte ihnen mittlerweile fast bis zu den Knien.

„Omi, setz dich hinten auf den Tisch!" Fragend blickte er erst besagten Tisch an, der die Spitze eines Gerümpel- und Holzbretter-Bergs bildete, dann sah er zu Nagi. „Der steht hoch genug, bis das Wasser da oben ist, hab ich das wieder in Ordnung gebracht!"

„Aber – "

„Mach's einfach! Omi-kun, du kannst mir eh nicht helfen, also bitte!" Omi nickte langsam und zog sich dann auf den Tisch zurück, der tatsächlich so weit erhöht stand, dass das Wasser noch ein Weilchen brauchen würde, um heranzureichen.

Nagi währenddessen versuchte das Rohr irgendwie einigermaßen zu stopfen, auch wenn dies sicherlich nicht die beste Art war, ein Wasserrohr zu reparieren. Ein weiterer Versuch mit telekinetischen Kräften folgte, und ein paar Minuten später schließlich zog Nagi sich zu Omi auf den Tisch zurück.

„Und?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung… Tut mir leid." Omi lächelte sanft und griff nach Nagis Hand.

„Das wird alles schon wieder, keine Sorge." Nagi lächelte gequält. Es war Omi nicht schwer anzusehen, dass er selbst nicht an das glaubte, was er ihm sagte. Aber es war unheimlich süß, dass er zumindest versuchte, ihn aufzuheitern.

Das Wasser stand inzwischen tatsächlich schon fast bis zu dem Tisch, also vermutlich knapp zwei Meter hoch. Auf jeden Fall höher, als sie beide groß waren.

Nagi und Omi sahen sich bereits suchend um, wohin sie sich als nächstes flüchten könnten, doch schien eben dieser Tisch tatsächlich der höchste Punkt im ganzen Raum zu sein. Na schön, am Fenster würde das Wasser ja vielleicht erst mal ein Weilchen ablaufen.

In diesem Augenblick jedoch verstummte das plätschernde Geräusch plötzlich, und es war unübersehbar, dass das Wasser nicht weiter anstieg.

Ungläubig blickten die beiden Jungen auf den sich nun nicht mehr ändernden Wasserstand.

„Es… es hat aufgehört." Nagi nickte nur fassungslos.

„Vielleicht hat mein Versuch ja doch was gebracht… etwas zeitverzögert zwar…" Doch Nagi kam gar nicht erst dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn in diesem Augenblick warf sich Omi ihm plötzlich in die Arme.

„Danke, Nagi-kun." Nagi errötete etwas und senkte den Blick beschämt.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken, schließlich war es doch meine Schuld." Omi sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich hätte dich nicht zwingen dürfen. Verzeihst du mir?" Nagi nickte verlegen.

„Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen. Wir mussten doch versuchen, ob wir inzwischen irgendwie hier rauskommen. Außerdem… ich glaube, ich könnte dir gerade alles verzeihen." Eine angespannte Stille entstand, während sich die beiden einfach nur ansahen, vollkommen in Gedanken verloren. Dann rückte Nagi ein Stück näher an Omi heran, drückte den anderen liebevoll an sich.

„Iiih, Nagi-kun, du bist klitschnass!", kicherte Omi und Nagi blickte ihn gespielt böse an.

„So? Na warte." Und mit einem leicht fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht beförderte Nagi den anderen durch einen gezielten Schubser in das kalte Wasser.

Lachend hockte er auf dem Tisch und wartete, dass Omi wieder an der Oberfläche auftauchen würde.

Nur dass er dies auch ein paar Sekunden später noch nicht tat.

Ängstlich blickte Nagi auf die beinahe reglose Wasseroberfläche. Verdammt noch mal, er konnte doch nicht wirklich…

„Omi? OMI-KUN!" Verzweiflung machte sich in Nagi breit, und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, sprang er in das Wasser und tauchte hinab. Ängstlich blickte er sich unter Wasser um, und seine Angst wurde nicht geringer, als er den scheinbar leblosen Körper Omis plötzlich entdeckte. Der Junge schien sich irgendwo verfangen zu haben. So schnell wie möglich schwamm Nagi auf den anderen zu, befreite ihn hastig und zog den schlaffen Körper mit sich an die Oberfläche. Vorsichtig legte er Omi auf das nasse Holz und zog sich dann selbst zurück auf den Tisch. „Verdammt, Omi-kun, komm wieder zu dir!" Fast flehend klang seine Stimme und Nagi war sich nicht länger sicher, ob die Feuchtigkeit auf seinen Wangen tatsächlich nur das Wasser war. Verdammt, das durfte doch aber einfach nicht sein! „Omi-kun… bitte…"

Dann endlich ging eine leichte Bewegung durch den Körper des anderen, Omi begann zu husten und spuckte ein wenig Wasser aus.

„N-nagi-chan?" Erleichtert atmete Nagi auf, half dann Omi, sich aufzurichten und umarmte ihn schließlich stürmisch.

„Oh Omi-kun…" Zärtlich drückte er ihn an sich und fuhr ihm mit der Hand liebevoll über den Rücken, während ihm Träne um Träne die ohnehin schon feuchten Wangen hinab rollten. „Mach so was nie wieder mit mir, hörst du?" Sanft wiegte er den anderen hin und her, der sich nun an ihn geschmiegt hatte und erschöpft lächelte.

„Nagi-kun?"

„Hm?"

„Warum, warum hast du das überhaupt gemacht? Ich meine, du hättest mich genauso gut ertrinken lassen können…" Nagi schloss die Augen und lächelte sanft.

„Idiot…" Nagi nahm Omi aus der Umarmung und blickte ihn sanft an. „Du weißt doch, dass es kein Kunststück wäre, dich so zu töten", sagte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme und umarmte den anderen erneut. „Irgendwann… irgendwann bring ich dich persönlich um…"

„OK…" Erschöpft legte Omi den Kopf auf Nagis Schulter und schloss genüsslich die Augen.

Sie wussten nicht mehr, wie lange sie schließlich so verharrten, aber eine Zeit lang machte keiner der beiden Anstalten, sich aus der liebevollen Umarmung zu lösen.

„Omi?" Der andere antwortete nicht, aber Nagi wusste, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Wir sollten versuchen, das Wasser irgendwie hier rauszubekommen."

„Hm, mach das, aber bitte, ohne dich großartig zu bewegen, ich will hier nicht weg." Nagi war in diesem Augenblick unendlich dankbar dafür, dass Omi nicht sehen konnte, wie er rot anlief.

„Und dann passiert mir wieder so was wie mit dem Wasserrohr? Ich mach's lieber auf die normale Art." Seufzend löste Omi sich von Nagi.

„Ja, du hast Recht, ist vielleicht ungefährlicher so. Ich helf' dir!" Schon war Omi aufgesprungen, stand nun auf dem Tisch und sah sich suchend um. Nagi konnte nur lächeln. Es war unglaublich, wie viel Energie dieser Junge zu besitzen schien. Er versuchte erst gar nicht, ihn vom Helfen abzuhalten.

Tatsächlich fanden sie auch so etwas wie Eimer, oder zumindest Gefäße, mit denen sie das Wasser auffangen und zum Fenster heraus schütten konnten. Vielleicht wurde ja doch noch jemand auf sie aufmerksam.

* * *

Eine geraume Zeit später war es ihnen dann mehr oder weniger gelungen, die größten Wassermassen zu beseitigen. Und da der Raum doch nicht ganz so dicht war, wie sie am Anfang geglaubt hatten, floss auch der Rest – wenn auch sehr langsam – nach und nach ab.

Erschöpft ließen sich die beiden wieder auf den Tisch sinken. Stumm beobachtete Nagi Omi, wie er versuchte, sich einigermaßen bequem auf dem Holz hinzusetzen. Irgendwie war er… hübsch, und sofort tadelte Nagi sich für diesen Gedanken. Sie waren Feinde und sollten nicht so übereinander denken. Und Omi dachte wahrscheinlich auch nicht einmal annähernd so über ihn. Nur…

Feinde? Waren sie das wirklich? Warum? Nicht, weil sie sich hassten, weil sie persönliche Gründe für einen Streit hatten.

Weil sie zu Feinden gemacht worden waren. Einzig und allein deshalb. Es lag nicht an Omi, es hätte jeder, wirklich jeder Mensch auf dieser Welt sein können. Sein Feind zu sein bedeutete nichts, dies konnte jeder, der dazu gemacht wurde.

Ihn in seinen Bann zu ziehen aber, ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, dies war eine Fähigkeit, die nicht jeder Beliebige besaß, von der er nicht einmal geglaubt hatte, dass es _irgendeinen_ Menschen gab, der dies bei ihm erreichen konnte.

Aber Omi war solch ein Mensch. Als Feind war er nur irgendjemand. Aber das, was er jetzt für ihn war… das war einzigartig.

Nagi blickte auf, als Omi plötzlich herzhaft gähnte und sich dann kurz mit der Hand über die Augen rieb. Und wieder spürte er ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen. Er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben wahrscheinlich noch nie so viel gelächelt wie heute. Und alles wegen Omi.

„Du bist müde, nicht wahr?" Omi nickte kurz. „Schlaf doch ein wenig. Ich weck dich, wenn wir Besuch bekommen." Er zwang sich zu einem leichten Grinsen, aber es musste sehr gequält wirken. Omi jedoch reagierte nicht darauf, sondern schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, ist mir ehrlich gesagt zu hart hier." Verlegen senkte Nagi den Blick.

„Na ja, ich meinte auch eigentlich…" Nervös strich Nagi sich mit der Hand übers Bein. Omi folgte seiner Bewegung mit den Augen und plötzlich errötete er leicht, als er begriff. Unschlüssig blickte er Nagi an, der aber keine Anstalten machte, den Blick zu erwidern. Vorsichtig kroch Omi schließlich ein Stück an Nagi heran.

„Also… ähm, also wenn's dir wirklich nichts ausmacht…"

„Ich würde nicht fragen, wenn ich es nicht auch so meinen würde." Omi schaute ihn noch einen Moment lang verunsichert an, dann lächelte er jedoch.

„Danke." Bereitwillig nahm Nagi die Hände zur Seite, als Omi vorsichtig seinen Kopf in seinen Schoß legte.

„In… Ordnung so?"

„M-hm…", kam es nur zufrieden von Omi, der nun die Augen geschlossen hielt und noch immer lächelte. Nagis Nähe zu spüren, hier in seinem Schoß zu liegen, dicht an ihn geschmiegt… es fühlte sich so… _richtig_ an. Wenn dies alles doch bloß unter anderen Umständen geschehen wäre…

Ein paar Minuten lang wagte Nagi es kaum, sich zu bewegen. Dann jedoch verriet Omis ruhiger und gleichmäßiger Atem ihm, dass der Junge in seinem Schoß tatsächlich eingeschlafen sein musste. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Omi sah noch viel friedlicher aus, wenn er schlief. Kaum zu glauben, dass er fähig dazu war, Menschen zu töten… _ihn_ zu töten. Aber daran wollte er nicht denken. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier.

Vorsichtig begann er, mit der Hand sanft durch Omis blondes Haar zu streichen. Es war tatsächlich so weich, wie es aussah, und immer noch ein wenig feucht, aber Nagi genoss das Gefühl, seine Finger durch die einzelnen Strähnen fahren zu lassen. Ein paar der samtigen Haare fielen Omi ins Gesicht und als Nagi sie sanft zur Seite streichen wollte, ließ er seine Hand ein paar Sekunden auf Omis Wange verharren. Seine Haut war ebenso weich und samtig wie seine Haare, wahrscheinlich ebenso weich wie die eines Babys.

Lächelnd blickte Nagi auf das schlafende Gesicht des anderen. Wie ein kleiner, unschuldiger Engel sah er aus. _Sein_ kleiner Engel, den er nie wieder hergeben würde. Dass dies nichts weiter als ein Wunschtraum war, war ihm durchaus bewusst, aber diesen Gedanken versuchte er so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen.

_Jetzt_ war er hier bei ihm, er durfte ihn streicheln, durfte seine Nähe genießen.

Zärtlich strich Nagi ihm über die Wange, kraulte ihn ein wenig im Nacken und streichelte ihn dann wieder liebevoll. Schließlich beugte er sich vorsichtig zu Omi herunter, so dicht, dass er den anderen Jungen schon fast berührte, und wisperte ihm etwas kaum hörbar ins Ohr. Einen Moment lang verharrte er noch in dieser Position, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass dies ganz schön riskant gewesen war. Schließlich hätte Omi genau in diesem Augenblick aufwachen können. Ob er es ihm auch so gesagt hätte? Nein, dachte er lächelnd, das würde er nicht fertig bringen. Nicht unter den Umständen, denen die beiden ausgesetzt waren.

Erneut strich Nagi Omi über die Wange, zuckte aber erschrocken zurück, als der andere plötzliche verschlafen die Augen öffnete. Verdammt, wie lange war Omi denn schon wach? Hatte er das eben vielleicht sogar…

„E-entschuldige, Omi-kun. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Omi rieb sich nur kurz über die Augen und lächelte dann.

„Nein, ist sowieso besser, ich sollte nicht schlafen." Damit befreite er sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung und setzte sich etwas abseits von Nagi wieder auf den Holztisch. Einen Augenblick beobachtete der Dunkelhaarige ihn noch, wartete, ob Omi noch irgendetwas sagen würde. Doch als dieser stumm blieb, entspannte Nagi sich ein wenig. Er schien es nicht mitbekommen zu haben, was er ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hatte.

„Aber willst du vielleicht ein wenig schlafen?" Nagi brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriff, was Omi ihn gefragt hatte, dann jedoch schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass er log, wenn er behauptete, nicht müde zu sein. Aber er würde nicht schlafen, nicht jetzt. Dies war seine einzige Chance, jede Sekunde mit Omi zu genießen. Schlafen konnte er immer noch später. Vielleicht sogar schon bald für sehr lange Zeit.

Nagi wurde erst wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Omi sich ein wenig dichter an ihn heransetzte.

„Macht's dir was aus?", fragte Omi unsicher. Er musste ihn wohl einen Moment zu lang angestarrt haben, doch nun schüttelte er hastig den Kopf.

„Nein, ich hab dich gern nah bei mir." Erst blickte Omi ihn etwas verwirrt an, dann lächelte er jedoch und lehnte sich ein wenig an Nagi, woraufhin dieser es sich nicht nehmen ließ, erneut die Arme um ihn zu legen. Allerdings war er etwas erstaunt, als Omi ihn plötzlich angrinste, seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihm verträumt in die Augen blickte.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts." Omi begann, zärtlich mit seiner Hand durch Nagis Haare zu fahren. „Mich faszinieren nur deine Augen."

„Meine Augen?" Nagi kicherte. „Warum? Sie sind blau, wie deine."

„Ja, aber sie sind anders. Sie sind… hübsch…" Das letzte Wort flüsterte er fast nur noch. Vorsichtig beugte er sich ein Stück nach vorn und Nagi schloss die Augen. Er wusste, was Omi vorhatte. Er näherte sich dem anderen ebenfalls noch ein Stückchen. Gleich… gleich würde er…

Mit einem lauten Krachen gab plötzlich der Tisch unter ihnen nach, ein Tischbein schien schon etwas morsch gewesen zu sein und hatte sich nun endgültig aus dem Leben verabschiedet.

Die beiden Jungen konnten gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie sie nun plötzlich ein gutes Stück hinunterrutschten, Omi halb auf Nagi liegend und dieser erschrocken an den anderen geklammert.

„Nei-en!" Omi schüttelte genervt den Kopf, während Nagi sich vom ersten Schrecken erholt hatte und erneut kicherte. Seufzend legte Omi den Kopf auf die Brust.

„Wie passend, hm?" Nagi kicherte noch immer und versuchte dann, sich unter Omi hervorzuwühlen.

Mehr oder weniger (wobei in diesem Fall wohl letzteres eher zutraf) elegant krochen die beiden dann von dem Tisch, der nun nicht mehr als ein weiterer Holzhaufen in diesem Gefängnis war, und ließen sich auf den noch immer feuchten Boden nieder.

Mit leicht geröteten Wangen saß Omi da, ob aus Wut oder vielleicht doch aus Verlegenheit war nicht ganz klar. Nagi jedoch zog es nun vor, das Schicksal nicht mehr derartig herauszufordern, setzte sich ein Stück vor Omi hin und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

Ein paar Minuten des Schweigens entstanden, und irgendwie kamen den beiden Jungen wieder die Erinnerungen in den Sinn, _weshalb_ sie ja eigentlich hier festsaßen, und dass einer von ihnen heute wahrscheinlich sterben würde.

„Nagi-chan, was wünscht du dir für deine Zukunft, wenn du hier rauskommen solltest?" Nagi antwortete nicht sofort und machte keine Anstalten, sich umzudrehen.

„Für meine Zukunft?" Omi nickte schwach, auch wenn er wusste, dass Nagi das nicht sehen könnte. „Ich habe keine Zukunft", kam es schließlich kalt zurück. „Selbst wenn ich heute überleben sollte, das mit Schwarz ist kein Leben. Wir werden ewig unsere Missionen ausführen, und irgendwann auf solch einer sterben. Ich habe zu viel gesehen und getan, um an eine Zukunft zu glauben."

„Sag so etwas nicht…" Ein wenig Traurigkeit schwang in Omis Stimme mit.

„Wieso nicht? Wie stellst du dir eine Zukunft denn bitte vor?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau." Omi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben ja immer noch unseren kleinen Blumenladen, um den wir uns kümmern müssen, und… oh…" Nagi nickte nur kurz.

„Ist schon gut, keine Angst. Ich behalt's für mich, sollte ich hier rauskommen."

„Na ja…", fuhr Omi langsam fort, „und irgendwann ist der Kampf zwischen Schwarz und Weiß vielleicht ja auch vorbei." Nagi lachte kurz spöttisch auf und Omi wusste, dass der andere nicht an diese Möglichkeit glaubte. „Mein Traum ist es, irgendwann einfach nur noch zufrieden und einigermaßen normal mit meinen Freunden zusammenleben zu können. Und mit denjenigen, die ich liebe…" Langsam wandte Nagi sich um und blickte Omi fragend an.

„…die… du liebst?" Omi schluckte kurz, als ihre Blicke sich trafen. Diese dunklen Augen, die ihn so durchdringend ansahen, so einzigartig in ihrer Farbe, diese mitternachtsblauen Augen…

Er antwortete nicht, und Nagi erwartete auch gar keine Antwort, als er sich nun vorsichtig ein Stück zu Omi hinüberbeugte. Noch immer magisch angezogen von diesen faszinierenden Augen, von der Person, zu der sie gehörten, rückte Omi ebenfalls ein Stück näher. Diesmal würde ihn nichts davon abbringen können, es würde ja wohl nicht der gesamte Fußboden unter ihnen einstürzen wollen.

Langsam schloss Nagi die Augen, als nur noch ein paar Zentimeter die beiden trennten. Sein Herz raste, doch sein kühles Äußeres verriet seine Unsicherheit nicht. Und doch wusste Omi, dass der andere ebenso nervös war wie er. Egal.

Nagis Herzschlag schien einen Moment lang auszusetzen, als ihre Lippen sich kurz streiften, ein leicht gehauchter Kuss.

Kurz überlegte Omi, ob das, was er hier tat, wirklich richtig war. Doch er kam nicht dazu, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu führen, denn schon spürte er erneut Nagis sanfte Lippen auf den seinen und begann, den Kuss zärtlich zu erwidern. Nein, es war nichts Falsches dabei, ganz bestimmt nicht. Sie waren beide Jungen, waren Feinde, aber das zählte nicht, nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht in diesem Augenblick.

Ein weiteres Mal drückte Nagi seine Lippen sanft auf Omis Mund. Dann löste er sich langsam von ihm, doch Omi entlockte ihm noch einen letzten kleinen Kuss, bevor die beiden sich endgültig voneinander trennten.

Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich noch unschlüssig an, dann jedoch lächelten die beiden fast gleichzeitig und Nagi stupste Omis Nase leicht mit seiner an und blickte ihm dabei in die Augen.

„Wir sind ganz schön verrückt, oder?" Zärtlich griff Nagi nach Omis Hand.

„Kann schon sein." Und erneut drückte Omi Nagi einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass mich das großartig stört."

„Mich auch nicht…" Schon wollten die beiden zu einem neuen Kuss ansetzen, als plötzlich Geräusche zu hören waren, Geräusche auf der _anderen_ Seite der Tür. Hastig fuhr Nagi herum, Omis Hand noch immer fest umgriffen, und setzte sich auf gleiche Höhe mit ihm, den Blick ebenso verschreckt wie er zur Tür gerichtet.

Wieder ertönten die Geräusche von draußen – und diesmal war es ganz eindeutig, dass es sich um Schritte handelte. Schritte mehrerer Personen.

Sie wussten nicht genau warum, aber irgendwie glaubte in diesem Augenblick keiner der beiden, dass es jemand anderes als Schwarz oder Weiß sein könnte. Nur…

Die beiden warfen sich einen unsicheren, beinahe schon ängstlichen Blick zu. Und jetzt war es nicht nur die Angst um sein eigenes Leben.

„OMI!" Erschrocken fuhr der Blonde hoch, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er eben tatsächlich jemanden von draußen seinen Namen rufen gehört hatte.

„Ken…", kam es leise über seine Lippen, dann stürzte er zur Tür und klopfte ein paar Mal gegen das kalte Metall, bis seine Hand schon fast schmerzte. „Hier, Ken, ich bin hier!" Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Blondschopfs. Sie waren hier, Weiß war hier. Er würde also nicht hier drinnen sterben, Weiß würde ihn hier raus holen, Weiß würde… Oh verdammt.

Omi schluckte schwer und wandte sich dann unsicher um. Nagi hockte noch immer auf dem Boden, blickte ihn verschreckt an – bildete er sich das nur ein oder zitterte der Dunkelhaarige tatsächlich ein wenig?

Verdammter Mist.

Ja, er zweifelte nicht daran, dass Weiß _ihn_ hier rausholen würde – aber was würden sie mit Nagi machen? Wenn er ehrlich war, so genau wollte er das vielleicht lieber gar nicht wissen.

Hastig lief er auf Nagi zu, kniete sich vor dem verängstigten Jungen hin und ergriff seine Hand.

„Ich hol dich hier raus, Nagi-chan, ich lass nicht zu, dass sie dir irgendetwas antun."

„Sei nicht albern, Omi", sagte Nagi leise. „Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass es aus ist." Nagi schluckte. „Und wahrscheinlich hab ich das gar nicht anders verdient."

„Sag so was doch nicht…" Omi wollte Nagi gerade in den Arm nehmen, als dieser aufstand, einen Schritt rückwärts machte und abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Lass es lieber, Omi-kun. Weiß sollte uns nicht so sehen, das erspart dir Ärger."

„Omi?" Yōjis Stimme. Omi blickte Nagi noch etwas unsicher an, lief dann aber auf die Tür zu.

„J-ja?"

„Keine Angst, Kleiner, wir haben dich gleich hier raus, der Schlüssel hängt direkt neben der Tür." Omi konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie Yōji in diesem Augenblick wohl grinste. Nur ihm war weniger nach Fröhlichkeit zumute.

Nagi lachte kurz ironisch auf. Ein verdammtes abgekartetes Spiel, was da irgendjemand mit ihnen trieb, wenn der Schlüssel schon gleich neben der Tür hing. Oh ja, es war ein Spiel. Und er gehörte wohl zu den Verlierern.

In diesem Augenblick ließ sich ein eindeutiges Knacken von der Tür her vernehmen, einmal, zweimal – das Schloss war offen.

Fast im selben Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und mit einem lauten „Tadaa!" schob Yōji sich grinsend hindurch, doch sein heiterer Gesichtsausdruck erstarb sofort, als er Nagi entdeckte. Das Schwarzmitglied stand ruhig an einen der Gerümpelhaufen gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, bemüht, recht gleichgültig zu wirken und starrte die drei jungen Männern von Weiß an, die nun alle den Raum betreten hatten. Er würde ihnen nicht zeigen, was für eine verdammte Angst er hatte.

Sofort stellten die drei Weißmitglieder sich in Angriffposition, und Omi wurde es nur umso deutlicher, dass diese Situation so gut wie aussichtslos war.

„Bombay, was bitte macht _der_ hier?" Yōji schenkte ihm nur einen kurzen Blick, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Nagi, der noch immer keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu tun. „Hat er dich etwa hierher…"

„Nagi wurde genauso hier eingesperrt wie ich. Keine Ahnung von wem." Nun wandte der Älteste doch seinen Blick zu Omi und starrte ihn verwundert an. Gut, sie waren zwar bisher überzeugt davon gewesen, dass Schwarz ihren Jüngsten verschleppt hatte, aber es sollte sie auch nicht wundern, wenn irgendjemand anderes dahinter steckte. Was ihn wirklich verwunderte, war die Tatsache, dass die beiden hier noch so quicklebendig vor ihm standen. Omi und Nagi? Omi und Nagi, die eigentlich immer gegeneinander kämpften, wenn sie eine Auseinandersetzung mit Schwarz hatten, die vermutlich keine Chance ungenutzt lassen würden, einander an die Kehle zu springen – diese beiden, vermutlich mehrere Stunden über eingesperrt in einem Raum, und beide lebten noch. Irgendetwas _konnte_ da einfach nicht stimmen.

Omi hingegen musste nicht erst Yōjis Gedanken lesen, um zu verstehen, was gerade in ihm vorging, dieser fragende, beinahe vorwurfsvolle Blick genügte. Ärgerlich verzog er das Gesicht.

„Tut mir ja aufrichtig leid, dass ich ihn nicht sofort umgelegt habe, nur _leider_ hat man mir meine Darts abgenommen, sodass sich das ganze als etwas schwierig herausgestellt hat!", fuhr er den Älteren an, sodass Yōji tatsächlich etwas zusammenzuckte.

„Deine Darts lagen auch draußen", sagte Aya nur ausdruckslos und reichte Omi seine Pfeile, der sie sofort an sich nahm, jedoch ohne den verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck abzulegen. Ohne sich bei Aya zu bedanken, stopfte er die Darts wieder in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung in seiner Jacke.

„Tja, und was machen wir mit dem Kleinen?", fragte Yōji und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in Nagis Richtung. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen, und Omis Gedanken rasten wild durch seinen Kopf auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg. Vielleicht sollte er den dreien einfach erzählen, was Sache war, erzählen, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht _alles_ davon, aber doch zumindest, dass sie sich die Zeit über, in der sie hier eingesperrt gewesen waren, gegenseitig Mut gemacht hatten und dass es unfair wäre, Nagi jetzt etwas anzutun. Dass sie ihn laufen lassen sollten.

Andererseits würde das vielleicht eine Diskussion heraufbeschwören, und umso mehr Zeit sie hier verbrachten, umso größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Schwarz auch noch auftauchte, und dann würden sie aus der Sache nicht mehr so heil herauskommen.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach eine kleine List anwenden, um Nagi fliehen zu lassen. Die Wahrheit konnte er den anderen danach immer noch erzählen.

„_Ihr_ werdet gar nichts machen." Er bemühte sich, die fragenden Blicke seiner Teammitglieder und auch von Nagi zu ignorieren. „Schließlich ist Nagi immer noch _mein_ Gegner. Also kümmere _ich _mich auch darum." Ohne einem von ihnen die Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort zu geben, hatte Omi den verdutzten Nagi am Handgelenk gepackt und zog ihn mit sich zur Tür heraus. „Ich erledige das schnell, wartet hier auf mich." Und tatsächlich waren die drei so verwundert, dass sie Omis Befehl folgten.

Omi währenddessen zog Nagi draußen an sich vorbei und schob ihn dann vorwärts. Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte verunsichert und versuchte, einen Blick nach hinten auf Omi zu werfen, was ihm dieser jedoch nicht ermöglichte und ihn unbeirrt vor sich hin schob. Eigentlich glaubte er nicht, dass er sich so in dem Blondschopf geirrt haben sollte. Anderseits kannte er ihn doch praktisch gar nicht, es war also schon ein wenig sehr naiv gewesen, einfach zu glauben, Omi sei anders als alle anderen… Was, wenn er ihm die Freundlichkeit nur vorgespielt hatte, damit er sicher sein konnte, dass Nagi ihn nicht angreifen würde? Was, wenn…

„Los, verschwinde." Verwundert wandte Nagi sich um. Es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Omi stehen geblieben war.

„Aber…" Verständnislos blickte er den Blondschopf an, der leicht lächelte.

„Du sollst verschwinden, eh die anderen auf die Idee kommen, mir zu folgen."

„Aber… ich, ich denke…" Omi blickte ihn kurz mehr als fragend an, schüttelte dann lächelnd den Kopf und sah fast ein wenig zerknirscht dabei drein, als er Nagi liebevoll eine Hand auf die Wange legte.

„Es enttäuscht mich ein wenig, dass du denkst, ich könnte dir irgendetwas antun. Nachdem, was heute geschehen ist…"

„Ich… ich war mir nicht sicher", gab Nagi zu und fühlte sich mit einem Mal unendlich dumm dabei, weshalb er Omis Blick auswich. Das Weißmitglied jedoch drehte Nagis Gesicht sanft wieder in seine Richtung, sodass der andere dazu gezwungen war, ihn anzuschauen.

„Dann sag ich's dir jetzt noch mal. Nie, Naoe Nagi, niemals mehr könnte ich dir irgendetwas antun. Weil ich mich nämlich…"

Doch Omi kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn in diesem Augenblick sackte er plötzlich zusammen, direkt in die Arme des vollkommen verschreckten Nagis, und zeitgleich erklang ein unüberhörbarer Knall. Ein Schuss.

„OMI! Omi-kun!" Langsam ließ Nagi sich auf die Knie fallen, Omi fest in den Armen haltend, der sich mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht an den schmalen Körper des anderen drückte. Nagi zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich fühlte, wie etwas Warmes seine Hand hinunter lief. Hastig warf er einen Blick darauf. Blut. Omis Blut. Aber wer zur Hölle…

Nagi blickte auf, als er ein ihm bekanntest Lachen vernahm – und blickte direkt in das grinsende Gesicht von Schuldig, und in den Lauf der Pistole, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt. Die Waffe, mit der er soeben auf Omi geschossen hatte.

„Da kamen wir ja gerade noch rechtzeitig…" Nagi blickte ihn nur fassungslos an, unfähig, irgendetwas in diesem Augenblick zu denken.

Natürlich war der Schuss auch von den restlichen Weißmitgliedern nicht unbemerkt geblieben, die nun eilig auf den Flur stürmten.

Nagi glaubte, entsetzte Rufe und Schreie zu hören, er glaubte, wüste Beschimpfungen und das Wort ‚Notarzt' unter den Stimmen ausmachen zu können, aber das alles drang nur schwach, wie durch einen Schleier zu ihm durch. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Jungen gerichtet, der schwer atmend in seinen Armen lag.

„Omi-kun…" Seine Stimme zitterte, genauso wie sein ganzer Körper. Langsam schlug Omi die Augen auf.

„N-nagi…" Er lächelte. Schwach, aber er lächelte.

„Oh Omi... Versprich mir, versprich mir, dass du durchhältst, Omi. Du darfst mich nicht allein lassen, hörst du? Das darfst du nicht…"

Die sechs anderen blickten währenddessen nur fassungslos auf die Szene, die sich ihnen gerade bot. Damit hatte nun niemand gerechnet, und ihr Erstaunen hielt sie im Moment noch davon ab, sofort aufeinander loszugehen.

Nagi spürte, wie ihm die ersten Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Das war nicht fair, das war verdammt noch mal nicht fair. Er sollte jetzt hier liegen, nicht Omi. Weiß war zuerst aufgetaucht, er hatte dieses Spiel verloren, nicht Omi… es war verdammt noch mal einfach nicht fair!

Langsam und unter höchster Anstrengung hob Omi die Hand, legte sie an Nagis Wange und wischte ihm ein paar Tränen weg.

„Bitte wein nicht, Nagi… Du, du siehst viel süßer aus, wenn du lächelst…" Vorsichtig griff Nagi nach Omis Hand, und tatsächlich legte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, doch noch immer stand ihm die pure Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Omi, bitte, bitte halt durch. Lass mich nicht allein, bitte… Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen, ich hab doch ansonsten niemanden…"

„Oh Nagi… du findest bestimmt wieder jemanden. So süß, wie du bist, musst du einfach jemanden finden…"

„Aber nie wieder so jemanden wie dich", sagte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Verdammt Omi, ich, ich… ich liebe dich, Omi…" Erneut lächelte Omi schwach.

„Ich weiß." Langsam zog Omi Nagis Hand zu sich, und der Dunkelhaarige folgte der Bewegung, näherte sich Omi. „Ich dich auch, Nagi…"

Der Blonde schloss die Augen, als Nagis Lippen sanft die seinen berührten, als eine von Nagis Tränen auf seine Wange tropfte und langsam hinunterperlte.

Es war nicht fair, aber das war es von Anfang an nicht gewesen.

Sanft erwiderte Omi den Kuss und auch über sein Gesicht bahnten sich nun Tränen ihren Weg.

Verdammt noch mal nicht fair.

Yōji schüttelte nur verzweifelt den Kopf. Er hatte also recht gehabt, etwas war hier definitiv nicht normal… aber dass es so etwas…

„Ver-versprecht mir…" Yōji blickte auf, als er realisierte, dass Omi sich nun an sie drei wandte. „dass ihr Nagi nichts antun werdet, wenn ich… wenn ich…"

„Verdammt, Omi, sag so etwas doch nicht!", kam es verzweifelt von Ken, der gerade auf die beiden zulaufen wollte, als Farfarello sich ihm in den Weg stellte und so am Weitergehen hinderte.

„Nicht so hastig." Ken funkelte ihn nur wütend an, und der unausgesprochene Waffenstillstand, der noch bis eben von beiden Seiten akzeptiert worden war, war augenblicklich aufgehoben.

Nagi kümmerte sich nicht darum. Immer noch liefen unaufhörlich Tränen über seine feuchten Wangen, und immer wieder strich er dem blonden Jungen in seinen Armen über den Kopf, wimmerte immer wieder, er dürfe ihn nicht verlassen…

„Verzeih mir, Nagi." Er schloss die Augen. „Ich liebe dich." Er würde sie nicht mehr öffnen.

Einen Augenblick lang blickte Nagi noch fassungslos auf den regungslosen Körper in seinen Armen, dann schluchzte er kurz auf und die Tränen rannen noch stärker als zuvor über seine Wangen.

„Nagi, hilf uns gefälligst!" Crawfords Stimme drang nur wie aus der Ferne zu ihm und er machte keine Anstalten, dem Befehl zu folgen.

‚Ich liebe dich, Omi…' Das war so ziemlich der einzige Gedanke, der in seinem Kopf herumschwirrte. ‚_Verräter!_', hörte er plötzlich Schuldigs Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ein Verräter? War er das wirklich? Nun, vielleicht. Aber er verriet lieber Schwarz, indem er nicht mit ihnen kämpfte, als den Menschen, der ihm so viel Liebe entgegen gebracht hatte, indem er seine Freunde angriff.

Langsam ließ Nagi seinen Kopf auf Omis Brust sinken.

Die Geräusche des Kampfes drangen nur dumpf zu ihm durch, so als fände er in weiter Ferne statt. Sein Ausgang interessierte ihn nicht. Schwarz würde ihn töten, weil er sie verraten hatte. Weiß würde ihn vermutlich trotz Omis Bitte töten, weil… weil er eben er war, Naoe Nagi, ein Mitglied von Schwarz. Und wenn nicht dafür, dann weil er den Tod ihres Jüngsten zu verschulden hatte.

Nagi schloss die Augen. Es machte keinen Sinn, jetzt noch über solche Dinge nachzudenken. Wie dieser Kampf zwischen Schwarz und Weiß auch ausgehen mochte… Es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr.


End file.
